Is love easy!
by dareya789
Summary: changed the story name...is love easy...hardship of love for dareya will add other couples also
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** my first story and its on dareya( my favourite couple) thats all i could say

**A DROP OF LOVE**

A person walking on sea shore emersed in sea of thoughts suddenly stops and sits on the sand and rested his back on a big rock with closed eyes after some seconds he opened his eyes and start moving toward water,waves were touching his feet suddenly he started crying badly

**Person: **kyun hua yeh sab mera saath?kyun? kya bighara tha main na uska kyun chin liya use mujhse?kyun...

**In other part of city**

**man 1:(trying to call someone and moving here and there in the house) **na jane kahan chala gaya hai kamaz kam mujhe to bta kar jana chaiye tha**(again trying to call the person but he was not attending his call)**

**man 2:(who was observing the man 1 from an hour gets up from his seat and move towards him)**wo a jaye ga tum tension mat lo

**man 1:**kesa tension na loon ghante se uska phone try kar raha hoon par wo attend hi nahi kar raha hai

**man 2:**use thodi der ke liye akela chod do take wo khul kar ro saky agar tum usay rone nahi doge to jo uske andar ek jang chal rahi hai uske natije main wo khud hi haar jaye ga kuch samme ke liye usay akela chod do

**man1**:usse akela chod doon takay tanhayi ka faida utha kar wo koi galat kadam utha lay...nahi mujhe usay dhundna chaiye...beurea se wo mujh se kafi der pehle agaya tha aur abhi tak ghar bhi nahi aya pata nahi kahan chala gaya hai wo

**man 2**:tum nay sea side pay dekha

**man 1**:nahi...tension main wahan dekna bhool hi gaya(moving toward door) main use wahan dekh kar ata hoon tum adi ka khayal rakhna

**man 2**:(nodded his head)

**man 1 drop toward sea side...here at sea side person was busy in thoughts and every time he closes his eyes he sees a smiling face but then he reminds the most horrible incident of his life and his smile vanishes in no second **

**person:(again start crying** **)**kyun chin liya usay mujh se kyun? Kya bighada tha usne uska... jaan jani thi to meri jatti uski kyun akhir kyun? **(break down)** kyun?**(loud)** kyun? **(louder)** kyun? **(more louder)**kyun **( he fall on his knees and take a full fist of sand and start throwing it in water again and again and was crying badly he kept his both hands on his face **)kyun?usne wada kiya tha wo mujhe chod kar nahi jaye gi phir kyun gayi wo...kyun?akhir kyun?

**Suddenly he feel a hand on his shoulder he turns and immediately hugs the person and start crying more louder**

**Man1:**bas kar daya(surprise) bas kar **...(cupped his face he felt a pinch in his heart seeing his condition his red swollen eyes were indicating thousands of emotions of hurt)**

**Daya:(sobbing)**abhi...abhi... usne mujhe kaha tha kay mujhe chod kar nahi jaye gi ..wo chali gayi hamesha ka liye...hamesha kay liye...chod gai wo mujhe

**Abhijeet:(tears flowing from his eyes)**daya...chup kar ja...chal ghar chal ...chal...

**Daya**:abhi nahi mujhe yahin rehna...please...mujhe yahin rehna hai

**Abhijeet:**day ghar chal ...do saal ho gaya hain par tu abhi bhi us hadsay ka sadmay se nahi nikla...chal...chal

**He dragged him toward the car and drove toward their house...they reached house and rang the bell..**

**Man2:**(opening the door)tum dono agay,pata hai sab ko kitni fikar ho rahi thi tumhari

**Both enters the house daya and abhi sits on couch and tarika goes to set dinner on dining table**

**Daya:**adi (abhirika son who is 1 year old) so gaya

**tarika:(while sitting on the chair) **haan so gaya

**and wiyh a silence they finish there dinner and move toward there respective rooms **

**abhrika room**

**both were lying on bed... abhi arm were around tarika waist and adi was sleeping **

**abhi:**taru... in do saalon main sab kitna badal gaya hai

**tarika:**sahi kaha zindagi nay daya ko kitna barha ghao diya hai jisse hum sab mil kar bhi nahi pura kar sakte...

**abhi**:lekin koshish to kar saktay hain

**tarika**:iss ke ilawa hum kar bhi kya sakte hain

**abhi**:mera khyal se ab usay zindagi main agay barhna chaiye...par wo yaadein uska peecha hi nahi chodti...kaash aj wo hamare saath hoti iss ghar main kaash

**tarika**:(crying)agar wo aj hamare saath hoti (sigh) to hamain hamara purana daya mil jata wo aj bhi khud ko uski maut ki... maut ki wajah samajhta hai

**abhi**:kaash wo samajh jaye kay wo sab usne daya ko bachane kay liye kiya

**tarika**:sahi kaha

**abhi**:ab so jao raat bohut hagai hai subah beurae

**he switch off the lamp and they slept in each others arm**

**daya room**

**he was taking a photo frame in his arm and sobbing and remembering the era of two years before when his life was alive **

**flashback**

**(it has been two months since daya and abhi proposed there girls)**

**Everyone was present at beurea except shreya,purvi,sachin **

**Daya:**abhi yar file complete ho gayi ho to meri baat sun la

**Abhi**:haan bol (kepping file at side)

**Daya**: yaar aj time guzar hi nahii raha hai acp sir se kehta hain ka hamain janne dain aj akhir hamari sachvi ki engagement hai...

**Abhi**:sachvi ki engagement ki khushi main time nahi guzar raha yaan**( in naughty tone**) shreya ka na anay ki wajah beareu tujh ko kat karkhane ko bagh raha hai

**Daya(blush):**kya abhi tu kuch bhi bolta rahta hai shreya to uski help karwa rahi hai or **(in** **naughty tone**) waise bhi tumahri tarika ji bhi to wahin pe hain

**Abhi **:meri tang khich raha hai

**Daya** :are nahi nahi main to aisa hi keh raha tha chal acp sir se permission lete hain mujhe pakka yakin hai wo mana nahi karain ga

**Abhi** :to chal

**And they go to acp sir cabin for getting permission and acp sir give them parmission and all the team leave as they have to get ready for engagement**

**Everyone go to there house but duo move toward purvi house**

**Purvi house**

**Shreya and tarika was busy in different works **

**Shreya:**dekho sagai iski hai hai or ye kitne maza se so rahi hai

**Tarika:**sahi kaha subha se so rahi hai aur ab teen bajne wala hain

**Shreya:**main isse jagati hoon abhi sachin bhaiya ka paas ja kar unki jo tayarian hain unha complete karna hai

**Tarika:**thik hai

**Shreya goes from there and Meanwhile bell rings and she goes to open the door and find duo they come inside and sat on couch tarika goes to fetch water for them and trio listen a voice coming from purvis room **

**Tarika:**main dekhti hoon akhir kya kar rahi hain ye dono

**She goes to purvi room and was shock to see the scene two dolls were playing a pillow fight and the noise of laughter was filling the room with joy and whole pillow soft stuff was scatered in the room**

**Tarika :**ye kya ho raha hai ,mera bagair pillow fight abhi batati hoon and she too jump in the fight

**Three of them were beating each other with pillow and enjoying and **

**at hall**

**Abhi**:kahan reh gayi tarika main dekh kar ata hooh

**Daya;(naughty tone )**ja ja main yahin hoon apni tarika ji ka pass ja

**Abhi**:tu na kabhi sudhar hi nahi sakta

**He goes to purvi room and see them busy in apillow fight tarika was beating both purvi and shreya as they were beating each other and attacking tarika seeing this he smiles and cough **

**purvi and shreya together:**aap

**Seeing him 3 of them got up from bed and settle themselves **

**Shreya:**aap kab ai

**Abhi:**thodi der pehle waise kon jeeta

**Tarika:(naughty tone)**uska faisla abhi hona hai

**Abhi** **(confuse)**matlab

**She pulled him on bed and start hitting him with pillow purvi and shreya also joined her abhi also grabbed a pillow and attack 3 of them but infront of three cute barbies he was nothing four of them were having a pillow fight **

**down in hall **

**Daya** ;jo jata hai wapis hi nahi ata chalo main bhi ja kar dekhta hoon akhir ye log kar kya rahe hain

**He too goes to room and start laughing badly seeing his buddy getting beaten by pillows ...the ladies listening the laughter stop **

**Shreya: (shock)**aap bhi ai hain

**Daya:**kyun main nahi a sakta

**Shreya **: **(confuse)**nahi !nahi !main to waisa hi puch rahi thi

**Daya **:**(toward abhi)**kya baat ek cid officer pillow sa maar kha raha ha woh bhi inse **pointing toward the 3 ladies**

**Abhi (fake anger)**acha bohut hassi a rahi hai ao hum bhi ek baar try karte hain dekh lena main hi jittun ga

**Daya (accepting challenge) **acha dekh leta hain

**Purvi(louder)**stop...

**all confused **

**purvi: **so ab mera dono bhai pillow fight karna wala hain (**toward shreya and tarika) **so bhabhis apni apni team ko support karo

**both blushes shreya went back of daya and tarika at side of abhijeet **

**purvi:**countdown begins

**abhijeet grab a pillow 1**

**daya too grabs a pillow 2**

**girls supporting there to be husband and 3**

**with this there fight starts duo were hitting each other while girls were supporting them and tearing the pillows after a contunuous fight of 20 minutes no one won but were exhausted**

**shreya:**kya stamina hai sir ...

**abhi :**kiska mera ya daya ka

**tarika:**shreya kay liye to daya ka stamina hi best ho ga** (in order to tease shreya )**

**daya(come to rescue**):kyun tang karta rehta ho isse har waqt

abhirika: ohhhhhhh! tang

**purvi:(in most serious tone)**sahi keh raha hai daya bhaiya warna meri cute si choti bhabhi shaadi se pehle hi mera bhaiya ki pittai laga dengi

**daya(unknowing):**haan bilkull sahi**(realizes)**...kya purvi tu bhi inka saath mil gayi

**purvi(childishly)**cholly**(holding her ears) **

**author note**: i know itna acha nahi hai par sirf try kiya hope kay apko acha lagay aur plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review karna mat bhoolna aur batana wether i should continue or not


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR NOTE :**Thanks to all who reviewed in last chap but was really disappointed when i saw that there were 700 views in first two days but only few reviews a resquest to silent readers plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz do review urs reviews are really very precious to me

Thanks to my all writers di that u liked my story and thanks to aru she was my first reviewer and a answer to all reviewers that is shreya dead is a question **CAN A DAREYA LOVER SEPARATE THEM? **Enough of my bakwaas here ur story

The story starts from where it left

Shreya: acha bacho kab ki tang kar rahi hai mujhe...ek baar mera hath moka anay da phir bataon ki tujhe

Meanwhile the door bell rings

Purvi:main dekhti hoon

She goes and opens the door she smiled seeing the person the door

Purvi:are sachin tum yahaan

Sachin: (confused) kyun main yahan nahi aa sakta

Purvi:are nahi main to aesa hi puch rahi thi

She turns but slip and sachin catch her from her waist and a there was a cute romantic eye lock between them dareya and abhirika came out they see them and a naughty smile appears on shreya face she signals something to tarika both start moving in a circle around them and were singing

Shreya:** day laga kabhi bain laga**

Tarika:**naino ki bulet dil pe ghai laga**

Both come out of trance and were blushing while shreya and tarika were laughing

Purvi:ye kya gaa rahi ho

Shreya (smiling) :jo ho raha hai...waise sachu bhaiya aap yahan...

Sachin(confused) :wo ..wo..main tujhe lena aya tha

Shreya:MUJHE

Sachin :haan chaal bohut kaam parhe hain

Shreya:ab ain hain to purvi se mil lain... kyun purvi

Purvi blushes and both tarika and shreya laugh

Sachin : shree chalain

Shreya :haan chalo warna dant padhe gi

Sachin and shreya with tarika goes and duo stay with purvi

**At 6 pm in acp house **

Tarika is getting ready and wearing a black and silver saree matching jewelry,chudis and is looking stunning shreya is helping purvi and she is wearing a golden short kurti with heavy work and purple ghagra with big jhumkas and little broad necklace her hair are nicely settled with a maang tikka and purple golden chudis

Shreya : (whistle) aj to mera bhaiya tum par latto ho jain ga (purvi blushes)

Tarika: aik dum sahi kaha tum na

Shreya :main kabhi galat kehti hi nahi aur waise taru di purvi se zyada to aap khush laag rahi hoo sab thik to hai (naughty tone) kahiin abhi sir aj ap ko date par to nahii lekar ja raha

Tarika :tu na bohut shaitan hagai hai ruk abhi batati hoon

She pull purvi out of room and lock her in the room

Shreya :(knocking door) di darwaza kholo na

Tarika :nahii...

Shreya : aik baar bahir ana do phir batati hoon

Tarika : acha par pehle bahir to aa

Purvi and tarika goes from there and shreya try to find her phone but they also taken it with them

Shreya : ab bahir kaise jaon ( she rolled a roller in her hair ) something strike her mind ...khidki

She tries but cannt come out she again tried she was now struck in the window and trying hard to come out (cough ) she sees that duo were standing there a

Shreya :are sir ap kab ay (she tries to come out but her head hit with the window) ahhhhh...

Daya: jab tum bahir ana ki koshish kar rahi thi

He open the other window so she cannt come out...she comes out

Shreya :thank you so much sir aur haan agar taru di ya purvi milain to mujhe zaroor bataiye ga

She ran from there

Abhi :ye abhi bhi bilkul bachi..ha na daya

He look toward him who was lost in her simplicity and childhood and was starring window..abhi saw this and giggle..he came out trance and pass him a shy smile

Daya :chalein

Abhijeet :chalo

Here shreya was finding both of them tarvi she saw tarika saree pallu behind pillar she goes back and stand behind them

Tarika :are purvi shree chalay gi

Purvi :are wo chudail ha kahin se bhi samne a jaye gi...still trying to see where is shreya gone behind the pillar

Shreya : (standing at there back )mujhe dhoond rahi hoo

Tarvi :haan ...shree tu

Tarvi ran from there and strike with duo and sachin purvi falls on sachin and sachin on ground...tarika in abhijeet arms while daya on floor(heheehe) seeing this shreya start laughing badly both couple come out of trance and were blushing...daya also got up from floor...while she was still laughing

Voice ; kya hua shreya...itna kyun has rahi ho

She turns behind

Shreya :dr sahib ap a gaye acha hoa par monika ji kahan hain

All : ( confused) monika

Shreya : are haan ap logon to nahii pata...monika ji means hone wali mrs. Saluhkee

All :( shock) kyaa and look toward dr who was assing a shy smile

Dr :nahii use hospital main koi kam tha

Shreya: (sad) par mujhe unhain sab se milwana tha

Dr: (smile ) koi baat nahi...baad main milwa lena

Voice : kisse milwana hai

Dr : are pradymun kissi say nahi

Acp : (sees toward shreya ) are shreya tum ready nahii hoi

Shreya : sir bas ja rahi hoon

Acp : are abhi tayyar ho gi to kamazkam ghanta laga ga

Tarika : are nahi sir ghanta to hame lagte hain shree to sirf pandrah minute (15 min ) main ready ho jaye gi

Acp : main nahi manta...aisa ho hi nahi sakta...aik larki ko tayyar hone main 1 ghanta to lagta hi ha

Shreya : sir main 15 min main ready ho jaon gi

Daya ;impossible

Shreya : kyun...

Daya : tum nahi tayaar ho sakti

Shreya : challenge... ho jaon gi

Daya :challenge accepted...your time start now

She ran into the room...all were shocked that

He is challenging her...because he was too shy infront of her even they had to do many things to realize that he loves her and proposed her while abhijeet smile as he knew why he was doing

Here in shreya room she immediately wore her dress it was a long open kurti of light pink colour with silver work done on it and a ghagra of same colour with light work on it she wore her matching small earing with her silver small necklace...she put a bindi between her eyebrow..she wear some chudis of pink and silver combo ...she wear her payal and was smiling as it was "akhiri nishani "of her dead mom..she darken her kajal and put a light lipstick of pink colour ...she step back and look herself in mirror ...slid her feet in sandal and ran downsatirs

Acp :main na pehle hi kaha tha koi larki itni jaldi tayyar ho hi nahi sakti

Daya : sahii kaha abhi tak to woh yeh hi decicide kar rahi ho gi ka kya dala (tavri smile)

Tarika ;abhi sirf 12 minutes hoa hain abhi bhi 3 min...she cannt complete her sentence as she heard voice of antlets she look at stairs and smile

Daya look toward her and was lost in her she comes to him and wave hand infront of her

Shreya : kahan kho gaya sir

Daya :(without realizing ) tum ma

Shreya : jiiiii

While other laugh and he admit that he had LOOSE

Sagai ceremony starts all were happy and it ended soon now all the guest had left only cid team was present shreya had some work so she went upstairs and daya was standing alone while all others were busy teasing sachvi

Voice : daya

He turned behind and was shock to see the girl and the girl immediately hug her while he too hug her

**Author note : so who that girl any guesses...i know late update kiya aur kiya bhi chota actually i was suffering from a hand injury and mama was not allowing to touch lappy ...as soon as i will recover will update along chap ...and jab tak 50 reviews nahi ho jate i will not update plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz silent viewers do review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:**sorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyz was really hurted to see dareya separate ...so stopped visting ff and now i visited after 5 months.. i am really happy to see dareya are still as pair in ff would try to update sooooooooon ...

The lady was hugging him tightly ...separating from hug...

Daya: (smiling) dipti tum yahan achanak...

Dipti : achanak nahi mujhe invite kiya tha larki walon ki taraf se purvi meri first cousin hai...aur tum yahan kaise...

Daya :actually purvi meri behno ki tarah hai aur cid officer bhi to ...

Dipti : acha to batao shadi wadi ki ka nahi...

Daya : (smiling) abh tak to nahi par lagta hai jald hi ho jaye gi...

Dipti : to phir congratulation...

Daya : dipti das saal pehle jo hua...(cutting him )

Dipti: daya jo ho gaya so ho gaya tumhari koi galti nahi thi ...insaan jo karta hai us ka phaal zaroor milta hai...

Daya :haan ...

Dipti :( trying to divert topic) waise tum shaadi ka baare main kya keh raha tha...

Daya :(smiling) kuch nahi...

Dipti: acha abhijeet aur baki sab kahan hain...

Daya : yahin hai ...ao sab se milwata hoo.

Dipti (smiling): haan chalo

And next few minutes flew while meeting old buddies...dipti, abhijjet ,sachin ,pankaj, freddy ,acp and dr saluhkee were chatting while daya eyes were roaming around the hall to sees his lady love...abhi notices it

Abhijeet ; daya kya dhoond raha hai...

Daya : (absent mindly) ummm shre...tarika ko...

Sachin (resisting a smile ): dr tarika ko...abhi sir dekha apne ye apki bhabhi ko chod kar apni bahabi ko dhoond rahe hain...

Abhijeet ; samjha kar sachin jahan tarika wahan shreya ...

Sachin : oh samaj gy sir...

Dipti :tarika aur shreya kon...

Abhijeet : (slightly blushing ) shreya meri bhabhi aur raika daya ki bhabhi...

Dipti : oh to ab samjhi iss daya keh raha tha k...

Daya signalled her not to say anything ..and she simply kept finger on her lips...

Abhijeet : kya... kya...keh raha tha daya...

Dipti :(blurting out )zyada nahi bas apni shaadi ka baare main...

Sachin and abhijeet : ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh daya aur shaadi...and both started laughing

Daya (irritated): kyun mere shaadi karne pe sarkar ne pabandi laga rakhi hai...

Sachin : nahi daya sir aisi baat nahi hai...(diverting topic ) (neraly shouting ) shree sambahl kar...

All attention diverted toward her as she was carrying three baskets and walking downstairs managing her lehenga...

Dipti : to ye hai shreya ...na na na...shreeeeeee..abhi ki bhabhi...oho daya man gaye... waise tum dono ko dekh kar ek cheez yaad ati hai...

All three of them: kya...

Dipti ; (clearing throat ) hoor ke saath langoor...

And there was fits of laughter...while daya sir had alreaday left to help shreya...

Daya took baskets from her ...

Daya : kahan rakhna hai ...

Shreya ;wahan par ( pointing toward a room)

Ad daya kept baskets and he swung in her direction and pinned her to near by wall...trapping her in his arms...her eyes flung open as they were ready to come out of socket...

Shreya : ( stammering ) ky... a..kar ..rahe hain app

Daya : (mimicking her ) ku...ch ...k..ch nahi...

Her mouth also turned o shape...

Shreya : aap hamri nakal kar rahe hai...

Daya : (busy in admiring her perfect three o ) haan too...

Shreya (stomping her foot ): naklchiiiii...Monkey ...hitler...rakhshas...

Daya : ooo to ab mein tumhe rakhshas najar ata hoon...

Shreya (muttering):jab hein to hi najar ata hain...

Daya (shocking expression): kya kaha..

Shreya (smiling): main na kaha ke ap ko taru ke paas jaana chahiyee apki tabiyat kuch theek nahi hai...

Daya ;(huskily )tabiyat to theek hai...(.his hot breath caressing her neck) par niyat theek nahi hai...

Shreya : (a crimson colour covere dher cheeks in no time...she closed her eyes...)...matlab...

Daya : matlab ye ke ...( slowly kissing her neck)

And he bit harshly on her neck...she scremed...and tarika came there ...

Tarika : kya hua shreee...

Shreya immidiately open her eyes in horror...while she get calmed not to see him...

Shreya: (turning toward tarika) taruu...

Tarika : (frustated)kya hua... kyu udham macha rahi hai...

Shreya : wo yahan wo tha ...

Tarika :wo kya...

Shreya : are wooooo...

Tarika : bata na kya woooooo...

Shreya ( stammering and looking here and there and spotted daya behind the cupboard ) uhhh.. woooooo chuha...

Tarika :chuha...par tu to chuha se nahi darti ...mujhe pata ghar main jab bhi chuha ata hai to tu hi baghati hai...

Shreya (stammering)...(thinking)...ab kya kahoo kahan phasa diya ...(sneaking to look toward... daya who was smirking)...wo hi to ...bada hi gandha chuha tha ...itna mota...aur upar se utna hi bada ...main kya koi bhi ho to dar jata...aur upar se darpook to itna meri aik chik sunkar bhaag gya (gigling)

Tarika ; tu aur teri baatein...

Shreya (smiling ) chalein taruuuuuuuuuuu...(looking toward direction where daya was) mujhe lagta hai aisa dara hai ka ab palt kar wapis nahi aye ga...

She left from there laughing...leaving a fuming daya behind

Flashback over...

Her laughter echoed his bedroom , he smiled...and when alarmed tone snatche his smile...passing another sleepless night...he got up for taking shower his muscle were tensed ...his body was again burning with fever...yet he wasn"t paying heed to it...

Dressing in her favourite white shirt he came down...abhijeet was waiting for breakfast...

Kissing lightly on 4 years old adhya cheek ...he sat for breakfast...after breakfast they drove toward beaure...

Au**thor note : i know its a small one but will try to update sooon plzzzzzzzzzzz comment...**


End file.
